


Day 10 | Mommy Dom

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Hi! I feel like I should post a ~disclaimer~ for this one, and a few others, as far as kink related language/perception.This disclaimer is this: this/these are my interpretation of kinks and how I like to practice. That's it.Anyway, please enjoy! Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out mytwitter
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Day 10 | Mommy Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I feel like I should post a ~disclaimer~ for this one, and a few others, as far as kink related language/perception.
> 
> This disclaimer is this: this/these are my interpretation of kinks and how I like to practice. That's it.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

Some people found Diana stony- cold, even. To some extent, it was probably true. She had never been exactly social, and she was well-aware of the opinion others often held of her. The discomfort they displayed trying to talk to her. The awkwardness at her blunt answers.

At some point, it had bothered her. At first, she had tried being more friendly.

  
That hadn’t worked out very well.

Instead, she had opted to simply ignore the looks and whispers. It worked much better in her opinion, anyway. There were very few people whose opinions she had learned to care about, and maybe, she thought, that was why she so strongly sought out her wife’s validation- even when she wasn’t aware she was doing so.

She was fully aware she was doing so right now, however.

The way Leo looked at her with those warm brown eyes had always made her heart skip a beat. Several, sometimes. Maybe that was it, too. She never wanted her to stop looking at her like that. It made her feel safe and loved, especially now, her hand on her face, pulling her closer across the bed.

Nobody else would  _ ever  _ get to see this side of her. She didn’t care. In fact, she preferred it this way, as tender lips met hers. A gentle tug on the satin collar around her neck- just enough she resisted out of instinct, trying to mask the pout on her face as Leona leaned forward, tittering softly. 

“That’s not being a good girl…”

A sharp inhalation and an aversion of eyes- Diana looked away quickly. Why did she always get so bashful when Leo started talking like that? She trusted her wholeheartedly. 

Maybe it was her pride.

“Sorry.”   
  
The apology was barely audible. But it was all Leona wanted- and all Diana knew she needed. 

“It’s ok. Come here.”

Diana moved closer- closer, and closer, following the pull of the pressure until she was forced across Leona’s lap, just high enough on her knees she could look down at her wife.

“Good girl.”

She would have done it a thousand more times just to hear those words. A thousand more for Leona as she reached up and ran her fingers down her jaw, leaving Diana to shiver lightly as fingers pulled her face closer.

A thousand more as she kissed her.

“Sit.”

Diana moved with a practiced speed- slow enough to watch Leona's face. Quickly enough she wouldn’t be reprimanded.

She just wanted to hear those words.

Silence.

She could feel Leo’s eyes, and she was drawn back to her face as her wife seemed to purr under the sudden focus, reaching out and pulling her in once more. Even closer now, a hand wrapped around her midsection. The touch, the pressure, it was another subtle reward that Diana relished, sighing softly as she rested her head on Leona’s shoulder and neck. She felt her shift- ever so slightly, and another hand reached behind her, touching her just where she needed her. The soft groan she let out was much louder than she had expected, but it was the trigger Leona had been looking for- she chuffed, shifting again. “There we go.”   
  
Oh, so close.

It was just a touch, but the more she touched and stroked her, the more laboured her breathing grew until she was trembling, her arms wrapped tightly around Leona’s neck. And the harder she breathed, the more her muscles tensed. There, and gone, there again and gone, until she was a panting mess.

“Good girl. You’re being such a good girl for me.”

Her reward was everything she wanted- needed- to hear and more. It warmed her whole being, and she felt her face pink, the heat spreading to her ears and neck.    
  
“Are you comfortable?”   
  
Leona’s voice sounded warm and steady in her ear, and she nodded mutely as she adjusted herself. It was one finger at a time- first one, and then a second entered her, a third on her clit that took up a slow, steady pace, rocking in and out as she buried her face back against Leona’s neck, desperately trying to stop herself from falling apart.

It was to little avail.

Leona picked up the pace. It was gradual, but just fast enough Diana couldn’t get comfortable with it, and she instinctively began digging her nails into the soft muscle between her wife’s strong shoulders. A soft moan first, it escalated into a low, long cry that echoed in the empty room as she came undone, her vision blinded by a white flame that consumed her vision as her body rode out the orgasm. 

Another soft moan and a shudder as the fingers withdrew, she clung to Leonas neck.

  
Just a moment longer.

Just another minute.

Arms around her waist hugged her closely- then pushed her away. She felt like a spoiled child, desperately holding on for another moment until she felt Leona’s hand on the side of her face, guiding her closer, into a kiss that burned away the remaining oxygen in her lungs.

It felt wonderful.

She was wonderful.

  
  



End file.
